In recent years, as a representative of multicarrier modulation techniques (that is, multiplexing techniques or multiple access technologies), orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) have been put to practical use in various wireless systems. Application examples include digital broadcasting, a wireless LAN, and a cellular system. OFDM has resistance with respect to a multipath propagation path and can prevent the occurrence of inter-symbol interference caused by a multipath delay wave by employing a cyclic prefix (CP). On the other hand, OFDM has a disadvantage in that a level of out-of-band radiation is large. Further, a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) tends to increase, and there is also a disadvantage in which it is vulnerable to distortion occurring in transmission and reception devices.
SC-FDE, in which single-carrier (SC) modulation and frequency domain equalization (FDE) are combined, is used as a method of reducing the PAPR which is a disadvantage of OFDM and providing resistance to the multipath propagation path.
Besides, new modulation techniques capable of suppressing the out-of-band radiation which is a disadvantage of OFDM have been developed. The present modulation technique aims to suppress the out-of-band radiation by applying a pulse shape filter to symbols that have undergone serial-to-parallel (S/P) conversion in OFDM. The entire band, a predetermined number of subcarrier units (for example, resource block units in LTE), each subcarrier, or the like is considered as a target of filtering. The present modulation technique can be called various names such as universal filtered-OFDM (UF-OFDM), universal filtered multi-carrier (UFMC), filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), generalized OFDM (GOFDM), and generalized frequency division multiplexing (GFDM). In this specification, the present modulation technique is referred to as a “GFDM,” but, of course, this term has no narrow meaning. A basic technique related to GFDM is disclosed, for example, in the following Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1.